


(Working On) Getting Over Derek

by The Feels Whale (miscellea)



Series: Getting Over Derek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rule 63 is the best rule!, Season 3 Denial in case you didn't notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellea/pseuds/The%20Feels%20Whale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here it is, another Saturday night, but there are no date clothes. Stiles is wearing jeans and sneakers and mud and is stuck to the back of a horse made of bone and river weeds who’s hell-bent on drowning somebody tonight even if he has to do it in a freaking birdbath because Jackson is a complete failboat when it comes to being a werewolf and knocked her into the damn thing when she was trying to banish it with a solution of salt and iron filings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Working On) Getting Over Derek

…or maybe not.

Here it is, another Saturday night, but there are no date clothes. Stiles is wearing jeans and sneakers and _mud_ and is stuck to the back of a horse made of bone and river weeds who’s hell-bent on drowning somebody tonight even if he has to do it in a freaking _birdbath_ because Jackson is a complete _failboat_ when it comes to being a werewolf and knocked her into the damn thing when she was trying to banish it with a solution of salt and iron filings. The wolves are keeping pace with the Kelpie, trying to herd it away from large bodies of water. Stiles thinks it was headed for the reservoir first, but then veered off into the suburbs when it became clear that the wolves weren’t going to let it. A Kelpie can’t fight outside of water, but once it’s wet it’s damn near invincible.

It’s probably looking for another body of water now; someone’s decorative pond or something. Stiles has a vague idea that the horse _can’t_ let her go now. It has to drown her before it can escape into the water ways or fight back. It’s an evil spirit who’s stuck in its corporeal shape until it manages to kill someone …or until it gets torn apart by furious werewolves.

Deaton keeps saying that all power comes with a price and Stiles thinks this may be the Kelpie’s price right here.

A thunderous growl is all the warning Stiles gets before Derek drops down onto them from above, intent on breaking the monster’s back. The betas close in and Scott wraps his arms around Stiles, trying to shield her from incidental damage with his body. Jackson and Erica are hanging back, pelting the Kelpie with Stiles’ saline and iron-filing water balloons to weaken it.

Stiles feels her hands and legs separate from the Kelpie’s cold damp hide and Scott drags her away, shielding her from the view with his shoulder …but not quite fast enough for her to miss the greeny-black ichor dripping from Derek’s elongated claws.

…from where he’d ripped the Kelpie’s throat out with his bare hands.

“Keep hitting it with the water balloons.” Stiles’ voice is raw and shaky, but clear enough. “We’ve got to dissolve the body or it’ll revive in a month of Sundays: two-hundred and ten days.”

“Take her back to the cars, Scott.” Derek snaps out.

“Leave her where she _is_ , Scott.” Stiles counters, but for once Scott is obeying Derek over his best friend and he literally drags her away.

When they get to the Shell station where everyone ditched their cars, Stiles stomps over to Derek’s Camaro and hops onto the hood where she crossed her arms and her legs and glares in the direction where the pack is.

“Stiles…” Scott starts to say something, but cuts himself off. He tries again, “Gwenny…” This time she glares at him. Him using her kindergarten nickname is just not on. It’s emotional blackmail and she will _not be blackmailed_. “You really freaked us all out.”

“Are you seriously sticking up for _Derek_?”

“Not normally no, but you scared _me_ too.” Scott’s got his stubborn face on; all glittering eyes and stiff jaw. Normally Stiles finds it hilarious, but Scott’s got a bit of claw out and he’s flexing his fingers back and forth like he still wants to tear into something. This is kind of new. Scott’s never gone all protective of _her_ before. That’s always been an Allison thing.

She’s not sure she likes it. She and Scott? They are bros, partners in arms, crime buddies, fucking _equals_. She is no one’s damn damsel in distress and she resents the implication that she could be.

“I was where I was supposed to be doing my job.” Stiles grumbles. “It’s not my fault Jackson can’t brake for shit.”

“You still scared us.” Scott says. “It was instinct to get you as far away from that thing as possible. I wasn’t even obeying Derek. I would have taken you away anyway. Stiles, we were like two hundred feet away from a _community pool_.”

Okay, that’s a little frightening.

“What do you want from me, Scott?” Stiles asks, plaintive. “Even if I wanted to walk away, I can’t really.” She figured that out when Gerard’s goons kidnapped her off the bleachers during the big lacrosse game. Any chance she had of turning her back and getting out is gone. No one is going to go easy on her because she’s a girl and she’s accepted that.

Unfortunately it seems that Scott and Derek, being the great thinkers they are, _haven’t_.


End file.
